1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to paint cans, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved paint can construction wherein the same effects and expedites drainage of paint contained within the trough of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various paint can constructions to provide drainage interiorly of the can of paint trapped within the associated trough is known in the prior art. Prior art, however, has heretofore failed to provide drainage whereupon the apertures when cooperating with downwardly depending lugs fail to provide continuous drainage through the apertures as the lugs remain in situ. When utilized to clear the associated apertures, they thereby have limited the effective opening of such apertures to effect drainage. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,108 to Donoghue sets forth a typical example of a series of slotted apertures alignable with lugs formed on an associated lid to enable drainage of the can, however drainage is not available where the lid is in position due to the filling of the lugged opening within the container by the lugs of the lid and thereby limit drainage through the apertures and enable paint to be squeezed upwardly about the lid during securement of the lid to the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,207,210 to Von Knauf sets forth a series of apertures formed within one of the vertical walls defining the trough of the container wherein drainage is thereby limited to the spacing of the aperture above the floor of the trough and further limits pressurization and squeezing of the paint interiorly of the can from the trough upon securement of the lid to the trough.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,084 to Greer sets forth another example of slots formed within the trough of an associated paint can with lugs registrable in the slots to clear the slots for subsequent drainage, but the slots of the Greer patent are plugged by the lugs of the lid and thereby limits drainage of the trough upon securement of the lid to the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,022 to Fatke sets forth a series of apertures within a trough with pins formed within the lid that may be struck to dislodge plugs underlying the pins within the trough to enable opening of apertures available upon removal of the plugs The pins of the Fatke patent remain in position within the aperture and further are not normally retractable for subsequent clearing of the apertures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,358 to Jacobs sets forth a further example of a trough within a paint can formed with apertures With a resilient closure securable overlying the trough.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved paint can construction wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness of operation, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.